pokemonfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Айрис (аниме)
Айрис (англ. Iris) - новая спутница Эша в регионе Юнова. Она берет на себя роль, похожую на Мисти. Таким образом, бегущий ляп состоит в том, что она называет Эша маленьким ребенком, совсем недавно, просто чтобы дразнить его, что его раздражает не на шутку. Внешность Первое, что бросается в глаза при виде Айрис - её волосы фиолетово-чёрного цвета. Они у неё необычайно длинные (доходят до колен) и пушистые. Обычно она делает два хвостика на макушке и хвост почти на конце. Также у Айрис карие глаза и чуть темноватая кожа. Обычно она носит топ кремового цвета с розовыми манжетами и воротником, розовую юбку с большим бантом, а так же белые лосины, с жёлтыми окончаниями. Из обуви она носит розово-белые кроссовки с жёлтыми липучками. У неё есть двоюродный брат Фред, который любит шутить над ней (в аниме показан не был). Характер Необычайно весёлая и жизнерадостная девушка. Айрис очень подвижна. Так она очень любит летать на лианах и совать свой нос во все дырки. Но у неё есть свой бзик - она до ужаса боится покемонов ледяного типа, т. к. у драконов нет шансов выстоять против них. Известна своей привычкой оценивать поступки других тренеров (в частности, Эша) как поступки маленьких детей, говоря свою коронную фразу "Ты такой ребёнок!" (хотя и сама умудряется совершать что-то подобное), что делает очень похожей на Мисти, но по сравнению с ней - гораздо жизнерадостней и энергичней. Главная мечта Айрис - стать Мастером Драконов, и она считает покемонов-драконов лучшими. Также любит тискать милых покемонов за щёчки. Навыки Айрис отлично качается на лианах, что показывает её высокий уровень спортивности. Она также может рыбачить и является отличным бойцом. Помимо этого обладает знаниями о лекарственных травах, из которых можно приготовить лекарства (этим она не раз выручала группу, когда у Сайлана заканчивались запасы лекарств). Айрис имеет способность читать мысли и чувства покемонов-драконов. Она также может чувствовать, где они расположены. Отношения Старейшина Деревни Драконов Айрис знает старейшину всю ее жизнь и смотрит на нее. Кроме того, Айрис пошла к Старейшине за советом и дала ей много мудрости, чтобы когда-нибудь стать великим мастером драконов. Шэннон Шэннон - лучшая подруга Айрис, поскольку они знают друг друга с детства. Айрис поддерживает Шэннон и ее амбиции. Кроме того, Айрис вместе со своими друзьями помогает Шэннон путешествовать, чтобы улучшить свои навыки и достичь своих целей. Сайлан Очевидно, что Айрис относится к нему с большим уважением, чем к любым другим персонажам аниме, и считает его отличным другом. Айрис иногда может раздражаться, когда Сайлан проявляет некоторые из его других увлечений, говоря, что он ценитель для него, но ей нравится, как он оценивает отношения между тренером и их покемонами. Эш Кетчум Несмотря на то, что иногда она видит Эша маленьким ребенком, она уважает его навыки тренера и восхищается тем, насколько он заботится о покемонах. У них есть свои взлеты и падения, но они довольно хорошие друзья, несмотря на то, что они дразнят друг друга. Доун Айрис и Доун - очень хорошие друзья, поскольку они впечатляют друг друга навыками и способностями. Кроме того, Айрис будет помогать Доун так же, как она поможет ей. Биография Когда она была маленькой, то много времени проводила с дикими покемонами. Однажды Айрис вынуждена была сражаться с Дрилбуром, т. к. он обижал других покемонов. Она раз за разом боролась с ним, но каждый раз проигрывала. Во время десятого раза ей удалось сразиться. При этом Дрилбур чуть не упал со скалы, но Айрис его спасла. С тех пор он стал её покемоном. Вместе они участвовали в турнире деревни. В финальном бою Дрилбур эволюционировал в Экскадрилла. Однако они проиграли Драйдену, мастеру Драконов. После этого у Экскадрилла начались проблемы (хотя впоследствии ему удалось помириться с Айрис). Во время своего путешествия, Эш по ошибке принял её за покемона (Эксью прятался у неё в волосах). Она начала на него кричать, но когда она увидела Пикачу, то прекратила злиться. Стала путешествовать с ним, и вскоре призналась, что хочет стать Мастером Драконов. А ещё она призналась, что мечтает увидеть Зекрома, одного из двух легендарных покемонов региона Юнова. Айрис, как и остальные спутницы Эша, Доун и Мисти, носит своего покемона вне покебола. Чаще всего её покемон-напарник Эксью сидит у неё в волосах. Также, как и Мисти, Айрис считает Эша маленьким ребенком, но выручает его, так как он мало что знает о регионе Юновы. Покемоны В распоряжении Интересные факты *Айрис названа в честь цветка ириса, который является родным цветком для Африки и Северной Америки. Также в греческой мифологии Ирис (другое имя - Ирида) - богиня радуги. *Айрис - первая главная героиня аниме-сериала, сохранившая свое японское имя в дубляже. Второй такой героиней является Серена. *Айрис - вторая из компаньонов Эша, у которых есть покемон электрического типа. Первой была Доун. **По совпадению, и Пачирису Доун, и Эмолга Айрис являются покемонами-белками. *На данный момент Айрис выиграла два турнира в аниме-сериале. **Первый в ее юности был турнир в Деревне Драконов, второй - боевой турнир Дона Джорджа, где она победила Эша в финале. *Айрис - первая спутница Эша, у которой не было велосипеда. **Из-за этого Айрис остановила ляп, при котором Пикачу уничтожил велосипед электрошоком. *Айрис - четвертый женский персонаж, у которого есть пылающие красные глаза, когда она сердится. Три других - это Джесси, Мэй и Доун. *Айрис очень похожа на Мисти. **Обе - женские персонажи, которые путешествуют вместе с Эшем и другим мужским персонажем. **Обе имеют страх перед определенным типом покемонов (Айрис боится ледяных покемонов, а Мисти боится насекомых). **У них обеих есть два покемона, которые еще могут развиваться (Айрис владеет Гиблом и Эксью, в то время как Мисти владеет Старью и Псайдаком), и у обеих также есть покемон летающего типа, представленный в Поколении I (Айрис владеет Драгонайтом, в то время как Мисти владеет Гаярадосом). *Лишь 3 покемона Айрис являются покемонами-драконами, что весьма иронично, учитывая то, что она специализируется именно на драконьем типе. **Так же это делает её похожей на её версию из игр 5 поколения, где лишь половина её команды имела драконий тип. Галерея RJ0btrrEMT8.jpg IrisBW3.png Young Iris.png|Айрис в детстве Iris fear.png|Айрис боится ледяных покемонов Little Iris swinging on a vine.png Little Iris plays with Pokemon.png IrisBW.png Iris031.jpg Iris029a.jpg Iris035.jpg Iris in fancy dress.jpg Iris Dent2.jpg Iris and Kibago.jpg Iris.png Iris.jpg Iris and axew scared.jpg Iris and Ash hot springs.png Iris Cilan and Ash.jpg irispokeball.jpg Iris_Mummified.jpg Having_dinner_(poor_iris).jpg BW068.png|Iris with a makeshift Afro Iris_gets_shocked.jpg Iris_really_mad.jpg Iris_frantically_getting_her_hair_back_to_normal.jpg Afro Iris.png Iris gets busted again..png Iris_school_1.png BW100 2.png Iris school 2.png Iris school 3.png Dawn and Iris new swimsuits..png Dawn, Iris, and Ash at the Beach.png irisinshorts.png Iris'boxers.png iris and pipulp.JPG Iris Watching Ash 1st gym battle.png Ash's traveling companions M20.png|Все компаньоны Эша en:Iris (anime) Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи женского пола Категория:Спутники Эша Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Тренеры покемонов Категория:Тренеры драконов Категория:Житель Юновы